


She-Ra: Season 6

by adoragay



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Angst, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mild Gore, My version of a season 6, Post-Canon, She-Ra season 5 spoilers, Useless Lesbians, catradora, season 6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoragay/pseuds/adoragay
Summary: Months after Horde Prime defeat and the rebuild of Etheria, another threat has appeared.  Lizord Prime, a sorcerer who worked with Horde Prime.  Can the princess alliance fix this problem and end Prime once and for all?// This is basically my version of a Season 6
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	1. Episode 1: The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is 13 chapters/episodes. It’s basically what I think would happen if there was another season 6!  
> Writing:  
> If it’s in Italic, it means it’s a flashback/dream/flash forward   
> If it’s regular font, it means present.
> 
> Enjoy <3

Episode 1 : The Beginning

The morning moon shined down on the beautiful Etheria. Only 6 months after Horde Prime’s defeat and the rebuilding of Etheria was already looking better! Villagers felt safe in their homes, the Princess Alliance could finally go back to their kingdoms and help their people. Everyone was at peace. 4 months ago Catra and Adora, the newest couple in Etheria, went off on a small vacation so the two could have time for each other. At first, Adora protested, but after getting a kiss from Catra, she gladly cooperated. She-Ra wasn’t needed during rebuilding, they could get Entrapta to build some robot to lift stuff and add a wig for the hair. Etheria was at peace...

For the other almost couple, Bow and Glimmer have been getting very close lately. Like, started sharing a bed as “friends” close. The two were trying to figure out their feelings, and the two understood that for each other, but it really was obvious the two liked each other.

“Bow! Bow!” Glimmer ran down the hall to the War Room. Bow and Entrapta were in there adding name tags to all the Hordak clones and reprogramming them so they can do chores around the castle.

“Yes, Glimmer?” Bow raised an eyebrow and turned to the girl.

“Adora and Catra are coming back from their trip today! I am so excited to see them!” Glimmer squealed and put her hands on Bow’s shoulders, shaking him in excitement. Bow let out a laugh and nodded, “I wonder if they did anything fun!”

“Adora!” Catra’s voice echoed through the halls. The two walked into the War Room.

“What!?” Adora rose her voice at Catra. The two looked very upset with each other. 

“You can’t just ignore me when I am talking with you?” Catra crossed her arms, hissing. “Then actually say something that isn’t stupid!” Adora shot back. Then the two began yelling and screaming at each other. Glimmer and Bow looked at each other, sighing.

...

“I bet you half a cake that I can run faster than you!” Frosta pointed at Swift Wind. 

Swift Wind gasped, “You? Faster than me? No way!” Then the two were off running in circles. Frosta, Swift Wind, and Micah were sent to check Thaymor. They hadn’t been accepting supplies or messaging back that they were safe. So they sent the three to scout them out. Micah used his magic as binoculars to look over the city. It looked normal... except no one was there? 

“Guys, check this out. No one is at Thaymor. It’s like they vanished.” Micah pointed out and the two walked over, seeing what he was saying. “Let’s go into town and see if we can find the cause.” Swift Wind spoke. The three nodded to each other before heading into the town. It was very empty. Wind blowing in the same way, creating a creepy effect that made all three of them shiver.

“Hello?” Swift Wind rose his voice, only hearing it echo back. “Who are you?” A female voice was heard, scaring Frosta and Swift Wind, but Micah made no movements. 

“I am King Micah of Bright Moon. What happened here?” Micah leaned down the to female. “Hurry, hide! I’ll tell you inside.” The girl pushed the three of them inside a building, following them and closing the door, locking it.

“There are these people, who are like us, but... they’re hypnotized by this man, Lizord Prime. Apparently he worked with Horde Prime- look.” She whispered and pointed out the window. A mushroom man walked by in a robotic like manner. His eyes were blue, like She-Ra’s eyes. They gasped lightly and all three of them looked at each other.

...

Adora and Catra were still fighting, but after awhile, the two just went to their room and started unpacking. The silence filled the room before Adora was the first one to speak.

“I’m sorry,” Adora hung up a shirt, sighing, “I am sorry that me being She-Ra still upsets you.” The argument started with Adora said something about She-Ra during their vacation, so Catra cut it short and decided to end the vacation early.

“Adora-“ “I’m not finished,” Adora shot a glance at Catra before sitting down on the bed and folding a shirt.

“I am sorry I mentioned She-Ra during the vacation, I know you hate it, but she is apart of me...” Adora sighed, “And you chose to love me, so please just at least show some liking to She-Ra...” The blonde girl looked at Catra. Catra felt bad, so she sat down next to Adora and laid her head on her shoulder.

“I apologize as well...” Catra spoke and soon silence filled the room, “I do say, She-Ra’s arms attract my eyes a lot. I might have to leave you for her,” Catra joked, making both of them laugh.

“I love you, Idiot.” Catra whispered.

“I love you, too.” Adora turned her head and placed a kiss on Catra’s cheek. 

Their moment was ruined by a knock on the door.

“Queen Glimmer request both of your presences in the War Room,” A guard announced. The two looked at each other before heading to the War Room. It sounded urgent.

...

Once everyone was in the room, Glimmer spoke, “after scouting Thaymor, my father, Frosta, and Swift Wind report an evil presences in Thaymor.” She stepped aside for her father to continue.

“Civilians of Thaymor are being hypnotized and controlled by a force called “Lizord Prime”. He knows every type of magic. He can hypnotize, shape shift, go invisible... he even knows Dark Magic. His army is... full of Horde soldiers from the Fright Zone who have been hypnotized. They’re eyes are... like She-Ra’s” Everyone’s eyes looked at Adora, who demonstrated the blue eyes with her magic.

“So.. we want to get a team, including She-Ra to get to the mother ship, but the ship is broken. While Entrapta fixes the ship, the team with She-Ra will go to Thaymor and confront Lizord-“ “Wait, What?” Catra interrupted.

“Basically, you’re gonna use Adora... She-Ramas bait?” Catra stood in front of Adora, her tail curling up. Adora placed a hand on Catra’s shoulder and moved to stand next to her.

“I’ll do it.” Adora nodded. Catra turned and slapped Adora’s hand away from her, walking out. 

“Let’s just sleep on it. We can head on the mission at Dawn.” Glimmer spoke, nodding to Adora. Everyone nodded and walked out. Adora ran off to go find Catra.


	2. Episode 2: What Love Is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update will be up next week (since my brain is dead) so ENJOY!!
> 
> also please feel free to comment! I love hearing feedback!

Episode 2 : What Love Is

“Catra, it’s not that big of a deal! You’re overthinking!” Adora turn towards her girlfriend. The two were in the middle of their room, arguing.

“You’re under thinking! Micah said he can hypnotize! He has dark magic! You’re going to do something stupid and get yourself hurt! Adora I-...” Catra’s voice broke, “You’re not being safe. I can’t lose you again! Holding you practically dead in my arms was... it was horrible. Seeing the person you love laying lifeless in your arms?” Catra’s tail wrapped around her own arm as she hugged herself. Adora’s face softened as she stepped closer to her girlfriend.

“I’ll be careful when I go,” Adora spoke and Catra scoffed then walked to the bed, laying on her side. Adora sighed and just turned off the light, walking to her side of the bed, laying down, and turned away from Catra. The two were very upset with each other.

...

The morning soon arrived and Entrapta was already up and trying to fix Mara’s ship.

“Okay, Darla! How about you and I have some alone time?” Entrapta wiggled her eyebrows. “Wrong Hordak! Screwdriver!” Wrong Hordak looked around and grabbed a screw driving, giving it to Entrapta. Entrapta had been reprogramming and adding name tags to the Hordak’s since they didn’t want them attack or not know who was who.

...

Adora met up with Micah and Bow and they were headed out of Bright Moon.

“Let me guess, Catra still upset with you?” Bow teased her.

“Let me guess, you and Glimmer still haven’t kisssed?” Adora shot back and walked a bit faster to catch up with Micah. Bow and Glimmer were taking this slow, but they haven’t spoke by themselves in awhile.

“So, we should-“ They were interrupted by a voice, quickly jumping behind a tree and a bush.

“Hey, Lizord has me on this shift, you can head back down.” A man spoke. The three poked their heads out to see what was happening. “Finally, this guy had me on all shifts this past week.” The other man spoke and walked away. Adora squinted her eyes, moving behind the guy, covering his mouth and pushing him to the ground. The three stood around the guy.

“What do you know about Lizord?” Bow asked. The man pointed to Thaymor. A crowd was surrounding a platform. A tall Lizard looking man stood in front of them as they cheered. The three snuck past the guards and into the town then hid behind a house.

“As the new leader of Horde Prime, I want you all to lean down in my will!” Lizord spoke, making everyone kneel to the ground. Adora was pulled down the the ground. She gasped. “Guys? Go!” Adora pushed them to hide and Adora’s eyes fully turned blue, pulling her towards the crowd. Micah and a Bow looked at each other before hiding in a house and sending a distress signal to Glimmer.

...

Catra and Glimmer walked besides each other through the open forest. It was silent. Glimmer could tell something was bothering Catra. She cleared her throat and the two looked at each other. “You good? You seem more distant than usual.” 

“Adora is... she is too stubborn. I love her and all, but God she gets on my nerves sometimes.” Catra ran her hand through her hair. It was slightly grown out since the last time Glimmer had seen her.

“Adora is very stubborn, but you can’t blame her. She has a lot of her plate. I mean she is only 18 and already has more responsibilities than... well me, who is a queen! She is just stressed, I am sure her attitude will change once she figures herself out... but also she shouldn’t yell at you. You didn’t do anything but give your opinion.” Glimmer nodded slowly, happy to help out her two best friends.

“How are you and Arrow Boy?” Catra asked, seeing the way Glimmer blushed. “We are... okay? We have talked before, but we’ve gotten so busy now that we haven’t had time to chat. But we’re taking things so...” The two looked at each other and shared a smile before Glimmer gasped, getting the signals.

“Bow and them are in trouble, come on!” Glimmer nodded her head at Catra and the two started running to Thaymor.

...

Glimmer and Catra made it to the town and were dragged behind a building by Micah and Bow. Catra’s ears lowered at the fact Adora wasn’t there. Bow snapped his fingers at the two and pointed toward the crowd. The two peaked over and saw a crowd... with Adora. Catra’s eyes widened and she stood up, ready to go get her, but Glimmer grabbed her hand. She trusted Glimmer and kneeled back down.

“She was pulled away by the hypnotization. She is trying to fight the urge to turn into She-Ra... I can get her out, but-“. They were interrupted by screaming. They looked around the corner and the crowd her on the ground, in pain. Adora was on her hands and knees, obviously in pain. She turned her head and saw the group. Her eyes laid on Catra. Her scrunched up face relaxed and her eyes faded back to normal. She looked around before running over to the group, tripping on her foot and falling to the group, scooting over to be hidden.

“Wh-What just happened? I-I couldn’t see anything then I saw Catra. Are you okay?” Adora placed her hands on Catra’s face, making sure she didn’t have any scratches. “I am fine, we need to get out of here...” Catra brushed some hair out of Adora’s face and looked at the three. Micah and Glimmer stood up, preforming a teleportation spell to get them back to Bright Moon.

Once they arrived back, the others ran out to ask what happened, but they’re eyes were all focused on Entrapta. “Darla is fixed and ready for action!” Then all of them looked at each other. All visibly confused.


End file.
